<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever it rains by Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173698">Whenever it rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual/pseuds/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual'>Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aeterno - Aviators (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual/pseuds/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the son 'Whenever it rains' by aviators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whenever it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It’s been so long since you’ve been gone. Yet, I still think of you whenever it rains. I don’t know why, but it feels like you are still with me. When the sun hides behind the clouds and it becomes darker. When the rains taps on the window and in the distance I hear the thunder. When I sit there alone in the living room with a warm cup of coffee. It’s warm inside but I still feel cold without you. I want to feel your warm embrace once again. And when the sky clears up, I don’t feel the warmth of the sun. It just reminds me of a much brighter day with you beside me.</p>
<p><br/>When it’s raining buckets it might wash away all the dirt and stains, but it will never wash away my pain. When I’m laying in bed and I hear the thunder close by. When I see the lighting strike again. I still think of you. My tears will fall just like the rain. And in my dreams I will hear your voice calling out to me. I see you there. But I will never be able to touch you. You’re so close, yet so far away.</p>
<p><br/>When I wake up there will be an empty space next to me. A space no one can fill except you. And the rain will be gone. Only the puddles on the concrete as an indication it was ever there. And you will just be a fading memory once again.</p>
<p><br/>When the darkness swallows me up and I’m unable to see clearly. When the storm is still raging on, I will be thinking of the words you once said to me. But soon those will just be a distant memory. I don’t mind the pain as much as I want you to believe. If only because you love was all worth it. Remembering you breaks my heart, but I treasure it. It means I remember everything we went through. If we are together once again, I will still cry. But only because of happiness. And if somehow you’re listening, know that I will always remember your name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>